A New Beginning
by BlackPrincess80
Summary: Wyatt has been having dreams as has the rest of the family including the Charmed Ones themselves, what does it mean? Where is fate taking the Halliwell family now? Please be kind and leave reviews as you read my story I'd appreciate it. BP80
1. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer - Charmed and it's Character's Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are not mine although the characters Leonna, and Starla are of my own imagination.

* * *

The dreams were getting to him, Wyatt knew that the time was coming for Chris and himself, as well as their sister Leonna to pick up where their Mother Piper, and Aunts Phobe, and Paige left off all those years back. The peace that had come to the manor after everything was stored away and the attic door locked and sealed with a non entry spell, was coming to an inevitable end. Putting it off was no longer an option, it was time to get Chris, and Leonna and have the talk with mom and dad they were so dreading.

"No No No! We wont let you!" Leo, tell them they can't, I cannot go through this not now, not after all these years of peace and no demonic activity in the manor or our lives. This just cannot be it, it cannot be time.

"Piper, we knew this day was coming, and you to have been having the dreams, you cannot deny it." I think we better call up the girls, Chris orb and get Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt call to Aunt Paige to come, Piper we need to talk.

"Leo, I'm just so afraid that Wyatt is going to end up turning to the underworld, they wanted him then and I'm sure they'll surely really want him now, he's still young enough for them to change if he doesn't resist them."

"He's strong Piper, we have worked with him over the years and he knows what he needs to watch out for, we don't need to worry about that anymore, between all the influence from us over the years, as well as Chris and Leonna there to help support him, not to mention the fact that we warded and banished all the prior threats from his early childhood." I'm pretty sure that he'll be just fine.

"Leo, Piper Hi!" Chris tells me that Wyatt, Leonna, and Him have been having those dreams we were told would be coming for all of us.

"Yes, Phoebe they have, as have I and I'm sure you and Paige as well."

"I most certainly have been having those dreams myself, How are my beautiful sisters?"

"I'm okay thanks for asking Paige, although Piper is not very happy at the moment, not that I can say that I blame her, under the circumstances."

"I can't blame her either Phoebe, considering this means our kids too are about to also join them."

"Yes I know it means that our kids are close to this as well."

"Let me tell you girls this isn't very pleasant for any of us, none of us wanted this day to come but we did know that it was inevitable, all of it including you girls having to get back into the whole scheme of things for the power of 3 is essential, in all demonic attacks, although with Phoebe's triplets soon to come into all of this I'm sure you girls are going to have to keep up on things until they fully understand what the power of 3 is themselves."

"I don't want to think about my girls coming into the power of 3 so soon, it scares me."

"All of this scares all of us Aunt Phoebe, You know I do find it odd that Chris, Leonna, or myself haven't at least had contact with...

"I do apologize for interrupting your discussion, I am Starla the newest appointed White Lighter for the Halliwell clan." I hope serve you all well as your new White Lighter. Shall we start preparing and get ourselves ready for the 1st demonic battle for this family in years?


	2. Back to the Attic

Disclaimer - As before, Charmed and it's Character's Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are not mine although the characters Leonna, and Starla are of my own imagination.

* * *

"Wyatt, Hey Wyatt snap out of it!" We have things to focus on and get ready for. Wyatt!

"Oh sorry Aunt Phoebe, where were we?"

"Well before you went star struck with the arrival of Starla, we were all discussing what the dreams we've all been having mean." Piper, Paige I believe it's time to go and say the spell to open the attic to us and our family, in order for us all to start preparing for what is to come.

"Yes Phoebe you're right, Why don't you and Paige head on up I'll be right behind you." I need to have a few words with Leo and the kids first.

"Alright Piper." Come on Phoebe lets go.

"Leo you're right, I can't deny that I have been having the dreams as well or the meaning behind them."

"That's my Piper taking it all in even when she don't want to."

"Wyatt, Starla is very becoming with that golden blond hair and those green eyes, but lets focus on the issue at hand." Believe me you will have plenty of time between the battles and the lessons you'll learn to get to know her.

"Okay mom you're right and of course you'd know best when it comes to that subject."

"Chris and Leonna battling is not an easy thing to deal with." Chris you may have some very faint memories from when you were still a baby, but Leonna honey you have never been exposed to the real thing at all.

"Yeah I do have some faded memories of those days mom, but it's not crystal clear and I don't know what to expect totally myself honestly."

"With the support of Your father, me, and your Aunt's, you'll do just fine." As will your brother and sister.

"Alright mom then I know I can do this as long as I have all of you."

"I know that I haven't ever been exposed to the real thing mom, but with all the stories and the dreams of late I think I know what to expect, and just as Chris said as long as I have all of my family supporting me I'll be alright."

"With all this said and done, I should get up there with Phoebe and Paige."

"Okay my dear sisters are we ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be Piper, Phoebe do you have the spell for this on you?"

"Sure do Paige, do you have the key for when we're done with the spell?" I too am as ready as I'm going to be at this point.

"Yes I do have the key, Piper are you ready for this?"

"Are you kidding me, I'll never be close to ready for this, but it was and is inevitable so lets just do it."

"Okay here goes."

" Let this door be free of the non-entry we ward, that we as the power of three sealed it with years before, and allow entry to us and our loved ones once more."

"Paige will you do the honor of unlocking the door with the key please?"

"Here goes nothing and everything all at once. It is done we have regained entry to the attic."

"Well then girls it's time to call everyone else up here and get this cleaned up and organized, in order to prepare for this to begin once again."

"Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Leonna it is time, we have regained entry come on up and help to get everything back in order please."

"Phoebe and Paige please take the boxes of herbs, powders, and other spell ingredients down to the kitchen and put away.

"Sure thing Piper we're on it."

"Leo and Wyatt please bring the trunk out from the corner and get everything out and into it's rightful place."

"We got it no problem."

"Chris will you please get the podium out cleaned up, in place as well as pull out The Book of Shadows from it's storage place and put on the podium?"

"I most certainly can do that mom."

"Leonna please go downstairs and get the cleaning supplies you and I will need to clean up everything else in here."

"Got it mom."

"It doesn't even look like anything ever changed other then the fact that Wyatt, and Chris are grown up now and Leonna is here now."

"No it doesn't you're right Paige."

"It looks great in here!"

"Hi Starla, welcome back."

"Thanks, the Elders sent me to warn you of an unexpected return."

What's that supposed to ...

"Hello Phoebe, did you miss me?"


	3. Caught Off Guard

Disclaimer - Again, Charmed and it's Character's Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole are not mine although the characters Leonna, and Starla are of my own imagination.

* * *

"Aunt Phoebe, are you okay?"

"Yes Leonna, I'm alright just in a state of shock is all."

"What's the matter Phoebe?" You can't tell me that you haven't felt my presence hanging around you all these years, you and your sister's know that I wasn't ever completely gone. Do you even know why even the power of three couldn't fully vanquish me?

"I have always known that you were hanging around me all these years, yes Cole." No I don't know why even the power of three couldn't completely vanquish you, but you were leaving us alone and I didn't see any need to bother Piper and Paige with the fact that you were still out there somewhere.

"Well Phoebe, when the vanquishing spell was said the full power of three wasn't all there, you see your hate for me wasn't enough, the problem was you still loved me deep down, and there is still a part of that love is still within you to this day, and probably will never go away."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Because of how strong her love was for you still at the time of the apparently not so successful vanquishing, you're standing here in our attic today?

"Yes Piper, that is what I'm saying, although I must applaud you girls greatly for all the major damages you did to me the day you sent me packing, it has taken me all these years to regain my full abilities and uses of them again."

"Well I must say that I'm not exactly excited to hear that."

"Sorry Paige, but it is true and all because of Phoebe, had she been able to put aside her love for me and truly meant every word she had said with that vanquishing spell, I most certainly wouldn't be standing here talking to all of you today."

"I can't believe the audacity of you just popping back into my/our lives like this again Cole!" I am happily married with children of my own now, If there are any feelings left for you anywhere within my being believe me you I can most certainly put them aside now!

"Oh I'm sure you can do so Phoebe, but I'm not here to attack you and your family, I am here to warn you of the upcoming battle that you all face here very soon."

"Okay, well let us have that warning and be on your way Cole, We are all under enough duress at this time."

"Well nice to see you again too Leo, well seems the girls haven't been fully practicing or using their powers these last years, and with Wyatt, Chris, and Leonna facing their first full on engaging battle, I would think that you'd welcome and heed any warnings I bring to you at this time."

"Alright, alright will you please just tell us what you came to tell us then so that we may finish preparing for this."

"Wyatt is going to face a serious battle within himself, that only "he" can over come, the out come will be based on his inner self and the way that he deals with it." So needless to say he is going to be preoccupied and may or may not be able to help fight this first new big battle. Chris and Leonna are going to have to pull a great deal of Wyatt's weight during this time, and this is because Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will be busy dealing with the battles that they left unfinished before. I must be going now my sources are weakening, but believe me I will be back and able to stay around longer next time.

"Okay so the question now is do we heed his warning, or go about as we were?"

"Well Piper, I honestly believe that as awkward as it was for Cole to shimmer in here like that out of no where after all these years he actually came to truly warn us, "this time" anyways."

"Paige, are you sure of this statement?"

"Actually yes I am, Piper."

"Then we best start preparing as best we can for whatever is going to be happening all the way around." Starla do you have any information on this inner battle that Wyatt is going to be going through supposedly?

"The Elders did say that Wyatt will be facing a troubled time, but they didn't tell me what it would be about or when it would happen exactly, they too told me that the out come of this inner battle that Wyatt is to face will solely be on him."

"Well that settles that then, Cole actually came to warn us for real this time and not to throw us off track in order to keep us distracted." Leo, I told you that I was worried about Wyatt, and I'm sure that this has something to do with the underworld.

"Well Piper, it could be that or maybe just maybe, he needs to face himself on a different level."

"I just know that I don't like this Leo."

"You never like anything that deals with the unknown Piper, all we can do is wait and watch to see what happens when it happens."

"I know, I know Leo." It's just that...

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige come quick!"


	4. Disappearing Act

"What is it, What's Wrong?" Whoa... wait a minute where's Wyatt?

"We don't know mom." One second he was standing here talking to us and the next he just... he just... Oh I can't say it.

"What Leonna is trying to say mom is, Wyatt just disappeared."

"Do you know what I mean?" Chris? Leonna? where'd you go?

"Just disappeared?" How? Why? Oh no not already. This is all happening so fast, to fast.

Where is Everyone? Hello! Chris, Leonna, Mom, Dad, Auntie Phoebe, Auntie Paige, Anyone?

"Piper, yes this is all happening really fast, but we all need to stay on track and be ready for anything and everything."

"I know Phoebe, it's just that well I wasn't expecting it all to start so suddenly."

"Piper, none of us were expecting it to begin again in such force."

"Chris, Leonna, Please go and start studying The Book of Shadows."

"Okay Mom, we on our way."

"Leo, you stay with them while they are studying please."

"Alright Piper honey if that is what you would like me to do."

"It's just you Wyatt no one else is here"

"If no one else is here, who is talking to me?"

"You are"

"Phoebe, Paige, come with me." We need to figure out which of the battles left unfinished we will be potentially facing first.

"Sounds like a good plan Piper." But shouldn't we at least try to figure out what is going on, where Wyatt just poofed to?

"Come on Paige, even Piper and I know that, that's impossible both Cole, and the Elders have said that it's his battle and there's nothing any of us can do."

"I know, I just worry about him and wish we could at least know where he is, you can't tell me that you girls don't feel the same."

"Talking to myself how can that be possible?" I don't even see...

"Whoa who are you?"

"I'm you Wyatt"

"No Paige, we can't tell you that, but we know that this one is out of our hands." We have all learned in the past that when they say there's nothing we can do, then there is nothing we can do.

"Phoebe's right Paige, the only thing that we have ever done by trying to do things in situations like this one is prolong the out come." I don't like the fact that my first born is just missing at this time believe me.

"You're right girls, I'm sorry I shouldn't have even suggested that."

"It's okay Paige." Can we just move onto...

"Phoebe watch out!"

"How Can You be me?" you don't even look like me.

"Oh I'm you just a different version of you."

"Different version of me?" How could that be?

"Well I'm the Evil you"

"Evil me?" There is, no evil me and never will be.

"Don't be so sure about that"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I refuse to be evil on any level.

"Well we'll just have to see about that now wont we?"

"What do you mean see about it?"

"Just wait and see"

"I'm not sure as I want to wait and see."

"It's time"

"Time for what?"

"Oh my it's Wyatt!" he just about landed on me.

"Wyatt are you okay?" Wyatt?

"He's back Piper, but only physically it seems that he's asleep."

"Leo!"


End file.
